What if?
by true fangirl
Summary: What if Finchel had their first time before WSS? What if Finchel got married on the third season? What if Rachel was popular, and Finn a nerd? / A compilation of Finchel one-shots.


**(A/N): I'm sorry if this sounds... weird. But I rated it 'T' because it will not be detailed. At all. It's just, I wanted to try this, idk. ****Thank you 'klainebowpower' for the idea of this chapter! (:**

* * *

"Maybe this isn't the right place," Finn separated his lips from Rachel's. They were in front of the smokestack, enjoying their time alone. Maybe a bit too much. "I've been saving up for a hotel, maybe if we wait a couple of weeks we can go."

Rachel gasped. She was still breathless from the kiss, but know she had to be extremely picky with her words. She couldn't tell him that she _needed_ to do it. She needed to play Maria the best as possible, and that would help her. A lot. But she wanted, too. Maybe not in that exact moment, but sometime she'd love to.

"I want to, Finn. Let's do it. Please?" she asked as she kissed him again. The brunette loved the taste of Finn's lips. It was kind of... special.

"Fine. But I must warn you..." he started, remembering his conversation with his friend some days before.

_"I've never used condoms. It worked 99% of times from me."_

He had chosen to risk it all by not buying them. Anyway, there was a very small chance of, well, creating another human...

"I don't care." she smiled "We are here. Alone. Let's enjoy this."

* * *

They woke up the next morning with their arms wrapped around the other's body. They didn't have any clothes on, and Finn was sweating.

"So, you've recieved something no one will be ever able to get... how does it feel like?" she kissed his cheek once he was fully awake.

"Honestly, awesome." he smiled, proudly. "But... I know it's late but you must know I didn't use any type of... protection." Finn blushed a bit, but she shrugged.

"Anyway, I think I'm not ovulating." Rachel smiled. It wasn't _that_ special, but she had enjoyed it. Besides, it had been a great experience that had helped her. She would play Maria now. The best possible Maria.

Finn, as the sweet person he was, prepared a special breakfast for his girlfriend, which they ate happily. Rachel couldn't take the grin out of her face. It was a satisfied grin. She had gotten what she wanted. She felt bad for lying to Finn, but the good things she had gotten what she needed, and that was enough.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can make this okay." Blaine sighed as he continued walking. Rachel smiled. Her friend wasn't brave enough. He hadn't make it. She, on the other had, had risked everything she had just to sleep with him. To get a better result on the play. Her success was more important that any guy. At least that was what she was repeating that over and over again in her had.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." she said as she sat down on the chair, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled, again. The smile didn't seem to want to go away. It kept plastering on her face on the most unexpected moments. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so... smiling? Have you..." he stopped. His eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. Rachel Berry has lost her virginity?"

"Shh. Don't tell anyone." she said, while Artie came, probably to say some encouraging words, though Rachel didn't need them.

"I hope you have done what I told you to." He came closer to them. The main characters of the play looked at each other and nodded.

"I haven't" Blaine blushed. No one noticed, but Finn was walking to them. He had flowers in his hands, and a card wishing luck to his girlfriend. He stopped, noticing they were having an important conversation.

"I have, and let me tell you it's an amazing experience that has helped me on becoming a better actress, and also a singer. It's changed me, completely. I feel like a complete artist now."

"So, this is what it was all about?" Finn came out of his hiding and frowned. Rachel started to stutter.

"I… I,"

"Just cut it out." He threw the flowers far away, and so the card "I can't believe I was so stupid. Just, leave it, okay? I'm done with this. I'm done with you putting the work always first. Because people have feelings, you know?" everybody – Artie, Blaine, Rachel, and some sophomore who was helping with the lights – was staring at Finn, completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, but _I _am the one who lost the big V. You lost it with Santana in a cheap motel two years ago. So, what's this about anyway? Because I bet it didn't mean anything to you." She yelled. Not too loud, but loud enough to warn him.

"It meant something for me. It _meant._ Because right now you mean nothing to me." as soon as he had finished saying those words, he exitted, leaving a surprised Artie, a nervous Blaine, a confused sophomore and a blue Rachel.

* * *

**(A/N): Yup, I couldn't come out with any better idea, so here it is. I'm sorry if it _completely sucked_ but I'm new with this. Any idea for the next _"What if?". _I've already started writing one, but I need more ideas (:**


End file.
